My Moon, My Man
by Black Wulfe
Summary: HPDM SLAH Sixth year at Hogwarts and Harry is acting strangely, new power is rising not only inside him but in others. People need to be saved, but who needs rescuing more? Can Harry find and rescue the boy in his moonlit dreams? Run, Harry, run...
1. Chapter 1

any major changes to sentences and what not, I used these little things just so you know

1Disclaimer: all characters and places belong to Rowling.

Notes: This story is written a bit differently than some of the stories I've seen and read on here. I' m starting this as everyone in their Sixth year at Hogwarts [since it would be much easier for me instead of starting off where no one would understand what was going on and it is to be leading up to the finale of the seventh book. If you haven't read the seventh book, there will be no spoilers since my version won't be out for a few months. Well, I've rambled enough, enjoy!

P.S: as I said before, it's written differently, in my view. Please be gentle, I am but an amateur.

P.S.S I have recently acquired a beta , Phantom of the Feudal Era , she will spot any errors that I might have missed.

Chapter One:

The Lion's Roar

" I just simply can't believe it!" a bushy haired girl stood in the middle of Diagon Alley after just purchasing a copy of the infamous and notorious Daily Prophet.

"Oh, give it a rest Hermione!" a tall read haired boy stood in front of her, apparently the two had been walking together when she had suddenly stopped. "Harry is going to be meeting us soon! Please, can we not bombard him with a sour mood before we even say hello?"

" Fine...but I'm showing him on the train!" Hermione shoved the daily prophet into bag in which she was carrying her brand new school supplies for the term. Even though it had been filled with many books, she had Mrs. Weasley cast a lightening charm upon the bag so that no matter how heavy the object it was much lighter and easier to carry. " Oh! Ron look! " before they even moved three feet where they had previously stopped, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him aside. Before he could protest, she pointed over to where she saw Draco Malfoy and what appeared to be a house-elf. Carefully, Hermione hid them both behind her copy of the Prophet which she expertly wrenched out of her bag and they both pretended to read.

"Well, well, well! a Mud-blood and a Weasley, what seems to be missing? I know, the "Golden Boy" Potter!" Draco had seen them, taking a moment to sneer and but a nasty emphasis on the name Potter. " Where is Potty? Trying to convince St. Mungos he's not crazy?" Draco gave a short laugh, pointing at the cover of the prophet. A moving picture of Harry Potter being held onto while he struggled in front of the doors of St. Mungos. The caption above read ' Potter, Hero? Or Zero? '

" You shut your mouth Malfoy!" Ron growled, he straightened up his posture and towered over the smaller boy in front of him. Hermione kept telling him he wasn't worth it and to just leave to go meet Harry at Ollivander's.

"Oh! They let him out? According to Rita Skeeter he had been deemed ' dangerous and threatening!' said he kept screaming in his sleep and crying out for Cedric! HA! I bet they were lovers!" Malfoy's house-elf jumped and laughed with glee. Draco began speaking in a tone most people reserved for small children and pets. " Oh Ceddy! Let's give us a kiss then! Oh I lo-" Malfoy was cut off. before he could say another word. Harry Potter had appeared up behind him in time for the rude remark and had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and whirled him around to face him.

"What was that?" Harry's motion of grabbing had been so fast that unsuspected that Draco gave a small squeal when he was wrenched around. Draco even gave a small shiver, the coldness in Harry's voice was almost existent to those who heard because Hermione and Ron even shivered slightly. " I said...what...was...that?" He asked again, even though he was shorter than Draco, the blond boy had been forced to crouch down cowardly. It was almost as if the two boys were suddenly locked in a dark and cold, silent world of their own. Grey eyes stared into green eyes, both of them now sneering and glaring.

" You will not harm him!" the squeaky voice of the house-elf broke what was one of the most intense silences around them and it was so sudden even Harry jumped a bit. He looked over at the small little thing, it was wearing a silver and green pillowcase and had been carrying Draco's things which he placed down carefully beside him. The whole time neither of them had even noticed the crowd growing around or Hermione and Ron telling them to knock it off. Ron was now gripping onto Harry, pulling him away from Draco. The force in which Ron had pulled him away had caused Harry to knock Draco harshly to the ground.

"My father will hear about this Potter! You should of stayed in St. Mungos!" Draco's threats were now a drift on the breeze but the anger was still fresh in Harry. They sat in the newest addition to Diagon Alley. It was a new tavern called ' The Cobblestone'. Harry bought them a round of butter beer and was currently clutching his in both his hands. Hermione went off to the washroom for a moment and Ron watched her things. They had managed a booth, once Harry had entered the place a few second years had spotted him and bolted out of the place leaving them this filthy table. Hermione had cleaned it, secretly of course as to not offend the Bar tender.

" Blimey Harry, what was that all about?" Ron finally asked, taking a swig from his bottle.

" What was what?" Harry asked rudely, "Malfoy's just a little piss, you know he deserved what I just did" he took a drink violently and chugged his bottle, snapping his fingers for another.

"Yes he did but, what the hell were you doing to him?" Ron made his voice a bit more silent as the waitress came by and slammed the drink in front of him and walked off.

"What do you mean, Ron? I was threatening him, wasn't it obvious?" he watched as Ron shook his head.

"Maybe you or Malfoy didn't know it, but it was like you were...a Dementor or something!"

"You're being stupid Ron, I'm not a Dementor!" Harry shook his head. _Here we go again_, he thought, _there's always something different about me, always something strange happening every year, damn it I hate it..._"Well?" he was waiting for an explanation since Ron hadn't spoken, he noticed he was looking over Harry's shoulder. He turned around and saw Ron was staring at Hermione who was counting change for the bar tender after purchasing some cakes for them to snack on. "Come off it Ron, just ask her out!" All of Harry's previous anger had deflated into nothing for the moment, amusement took over his emotions and a laugh stole the voice in his throat. As Hermione returned, Harry was still laughing and Ron was a delightful shade of scarlet.

"What happened?" asked the bushy haired girl, setting down the tray and taking a seat beside Ron. As Harry opened his mouth to speak about how Ron was checking her out, Ron deliberately stuffed a cake into his mouth to shut him up.

"Er, nothing Hermione, just a rude joke..." he coughed into his hand and began stuffing a cake into his own mouth whilst Hermione rolled her eyes and mouthed the word '_boys_'

" So we were uh..." Harry coughed, still choking on a bit of the cake, " talking about what had just happened earlier. Ron said that you saw something strange, and it was as if I was a Dementor?" Harry blinked and opened his bottle of butter beer, taking a drink to get rid of the cake, glaring at Ron for a moment who gave him a teasing yet apologetic smile.

"Oh! Yes, it was very odd. I saw you come up behind Malfoy and as soon as you got angry...it went very cold and...it was like -"

"All the happiness was gone out of the world?" Harry finished her sentence for her in a mocking and annoyed sort of way.

"No..." Hermione gave him an offended look. " It was like all the world had been filled with the anger you were feeling, I even saw a couple of people standing around to watch get angry at their friend just because he was breathing wrong. Then, when you broke apart, everything was back to normal. Harry I don't know what it is but I think you should -"

"Should what Hermione!?" Harry interrupted arrogantly and sighed roughly, putting his head in his hands. " I am so sick and tired of things like this happening!" his voice changed into a mocking tone " _Harry Potter this, Harry Potter that..._every freaking YEAR something like this happens and every year there is one thing I have to change about myself! I'm sick and tired of it!" He stood up, drained his Butter beer and slammed it back down on the table. People were staring at him, "What?!" he barked out and they all turned away. Harry looked at his friends who were not only terrified, but offended and Hermione looked like she was going to cry.

"Harry..." she blinked, tears streamed from her eyes and Ron wrapped his arm around her to comfort her while still looking at Harry. "We just want to help you..." she spoke quietly. Harry sighed and made to leave the place.

"Look...I'm sorry about that, it's just all the hype in the Prophet and now this...I'll meet you at the Burrow, I need some time to myself." He touched Hermione's hand in apology and apologized to Ron who accepted. He paid for their drinks and gave them some extra money for more and left the Hog's Head. His best friends watched him leave and descend down the street through the window before discussing Harry then decided to switch the topic to the up-coming year.

End of Chapter One

Author – Black Wulfe ( . ) " Tee Hee"

Beta – Phantom of the Feudal Era ( - ) . - ) "…"


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: it's a long chapter

Chapter Two:

Commotion in Knocturn Alley

Harry had decided to do some of his school shopping while he was away from Ron and Hermione, the fresh air had cleared his head a bit but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched. As he looked around, he noticed many people averting their gaze or openly talking about him while they watched him walk. He simply rolled his eyes, shoved his hands in his pockets and entered the first store closest to him. He had wound up in a shop he never usually visited, matter of fact he never even noticed it before. There was a small tinkling of a bell when he walked in and a small pudgy woman behind a counter seemed to jump up startled, as if someone chucked a bucket of ice water on her as she slept. She looked a bit frighten and began speaking " I swear! I didn't -" when she saw Harry she took a deep breath and sighed in relief, clutching her chest.

"Um...are you all right?" he asked the little witch who was still a bit pale.

"Oh! Yes my dear boy, I'm fine! Merry as a cherry!" Her voice was kind and a bit raspy, and Harry quirked an eyebrow at her odd behaviour. He watched as she climbed down off the stool she had been sitting on and proceeded in giving Harry a tour around the store. " I think you'll find something wonderful! No one has ever left without something since I opened the store!" She busied herself around showing Harry jewellery, books, knick knacks and old brooms and such. He felt bad for the woman, so he politely walked around with her until she stopped. "Well, that's everything! Have a good look around and tell me if anything peaks your interest!" She hurried back behind her counter and watched him smiling.

Harry perused the store,and while looking at some of the shelves of books, he noticed a very old potions book. Carefully, he pulled it off the shelf and began flipping through the pages, stopping when he found notes on potions and spotted spells scribbled down here and there. He wasn't taking potions, but this book...he had a strange feeling about it. Curiosity consumed him and he had to buy it, so Harry flipped to the front of the book and noticed it had been a Hogwarts student who owned it before him. _Property of the Half Blood Prince_ was written in cramped and untidy hand writing in the front. It just intrigued him more and he went to the counter to purchase it.

"Ah!" the old with stated loudly and made Harry jump for the second time that day." I knew something would catch your eye! This book was given to me by a student at Hogwarts only a few days ago, a young Slytherin boy by the looks of his robes. He must of just bought those robes though because school hasn't even started yet..." Harry wasn't listening anymore. He was staring over at the case of jewellery where he spotted a ring, a very nice ring that wasn't meant for a woman's delicate finger because it was too bulky. The older witch noticed him looking and smiled with glee, "That, my dear boy, is a very precious artefact!" she set the book down and scrambled over to the jewellery display. She pulled out a golden and silver key to open up the case and a small pair of tongs from her pocket. Extracting the ring, she handed it to Harry, dropping it in his hand.

He held the ring gingerly, half expecting something bad to happen but when nothing did he held it firmly between his fingers. "This ring..." he looked at it again, the ring was silver and contained a very large emerald in the middle. From a closer look there was something moving inside the emerald...a silver snake. Harry blinked and looked closer, the witch explained to him:

"That ring is one of the original possessions of the Malfoy family! Being related to the Blacks also, this ring was always given to the eldest son, passed down by the father. I found this beside a trash can one night when a couple of men were fighting outside the pub! Remarkable thing...it magically fits any finger, but anyone without Black or Malfoy blood in them can't touch it!

"When I first attempted to retrieve the ring, the snake inside hissed and it burned my hand like poison. So, I went and grabbed some tongs in the back and brought it in. You must have some of their blood, since you're the only one so far who could hold it! I -"

"Wait a minute!" Harry interrupted, " you dropped his into my hand without even knowing if I could touch it or not?" he was a bit outraged, obviously this woman was mental, confessing she had done the same thing to others. "What if it burnt me and I had a permanent hole in my palm?!"

" No need to get snippy boy, " her voice was firm and strong, reminding him of Professor McGonagal and he immediately hushed up. " I didn't finish yet! As I was saying, I was trying to find someone who could hold the ring so I could give it to him or her. It's given me nothing but bad service it has..." She continued by charging Harry for the book, and shooing him out of the store and muttering about 'kids these days'.

There was no thinking to be done, as soon as Harry left the store he put the ring on his left hand and it immediately fit perfectly. He smiled, the ring seemed to be pleased too as the snake hissed and spoke to him in Parseltongue, "_Masssster Potter, a pleasure to ssserve a member of Black..." _The snaked coiled up and stopped moving, and so had Harry. He now stood there, staring blankly at the ring on his hand. Did that really just happen? _cool_! He thought, and began strutting down the streets of Diagon Alley. He finished his shopping and met up with the Weasley family for a small chat and a small argument before letting Mrs.Weasley take his things for him while he looked for Ron and Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Knocturn Alley

Draco was currently leaning against the door of a shop called ' The Black Gates - Antiques ' waiting for it to be open. He looked down at his house-elf and demanded the time. "Only half past two master" the little elf bowed low to Draco who scoffed like a spoiled child.

" I wish this damned place would open, should of been half an hour ago! What the bloody hell is taking so long?" Draco was very impatient now, tapping his foot on the cobble stone and scoffed as he pushed off the door. A very old man was now unlocking and opening his door. His hair was silver-grey, flowing past his waist and shimmering in the bare light from his shop. His face was long and he was very tall, but old age had hunched him over, but his eyes looked as though they could tell a hundred stories. His face was battle worn but could easily show that he was handsome in his youth. His hands were still strong and his voice was very deep and powerful.

"Can I help you, youngest Malfoy?" he asked this question as he stared down at Draco, who was not afraid of this intimidating man.

"Yes, can you move out of my way? I _would_ _like _to maybe buy something!" he barked orders at him as if he, too, were a house-elf, standing by his foot carrying loads of books and school supplies." I am looking for something very valuable, perhaps you have what I am looking for" He strode past the man, who stood aside to allow him to enter.

"Ah, indeed young Malfoy, I have many _valuable_ items that I bet you would love to get your little hands on...But even being in Knocturn Alley I cannot sell anything to you that would be against the Ministry law, and!" he continued before Draco could retort, " as much as you would love to threaten me with your father and his..._influences_...I most humbly say that it will not work. I am friends with your father and I am close to the Dark Lord," his voice became low and threatening, as if he was hissing. " And they have instructed me to abide to the Ministry for now, I carry too many valuable memories and items to be risked. As of now, the Ministry has an enchantment on the whole Knocturn Alley for the illegal selling. Now if you please," his voice became normal, powerful, "tell me, what is it you seek?"

The information that Draco was just given hit him like a tonne of bricks, he blinked, his mouth open ajar and he mentally shook himself out if it. "Fine, be that way, but I am looking for a necklace. It had belonged to a member of the Slytherin family and I would...like to...add it to my collection"

"Oh?" the tone of the man's voice dripped with curiosity and scepticism. "And what, perhaps, is this collection you have?"

Draco hesitated and blinked a couple of times, " I'm beginning a collection of Slytherin's artefacts, I want to preserve whatever is left of them" Draco retorted and held his head high. "Now, Mr.Kroshk, do you have anything of the sort?"

The man and owner of the store, Mr.Kroshk, narrowed his eyes at Draco and proceeded to say "follow me..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Diagon Ally

Harry had just finished telling Ron and Hermione about the ring he had just bought, but purposely left out the part about the snake speaking to him. He was already tired of them pestering him about things. He did, however, show them both the book he bought at the woman's shop. When Hermione asked what store it was in, he truthfully replied that he didn't know because **he never thought to check.** He had even forgotten that he was sore with Hermione and Ron, and they all seemed to have forgotten because neither of the trio spoke of the event.

Hours had passed by until it was finally time to return to the Burrow, the Weasley family awaited for their arrival by the area in which they traveled by floo powder. "Oh! Hold on a minute, you can go without me I forgot only one thing! I'll see you at home" Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley family didn't even have time to say anything before Harry bolted.

"Must have been important..." blinked Mr.Weasley as the all took turns returning to the Burrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Knocturn Ally

Harry had remembered that Hagrid had sent him a letter with a request inside. He wished for Harry to go to Knocturn Alley. Hagrid apologized many times regretting asking him to pick up some sort of repellent. Harry couldn't remember what it was so he took out the letter he kept in his pocket and read it for the place and product. _Oh, its not a repellent, he wants me to get him...a statue?_ As Harry read more, he figured out that he had to go to The Black Gates - Antiques and get him a statue of a Dragon and in another store get him a bottle of Hippogriff hormones. Apparantly the statue was for his own and the hormones were for his new Hippogriffs, which he was planning on mating . A sigh escaped Harry's lips as he passed by a few stores to quickly find the place he was looking for.

Shaking his head, he opened the door to find the place deserted. It seemed typical to Harry, Knocturn Alley wasn't exactly known for high maintenance or hospitality. He began looking around, finding a couple statues of dragons and looked over them, deciding on the Norwegian Ridgeback. He thought of Norbert and smiled, picking up the statue with the jewel encrusted eyes and body and walked it over to the counter to await assistance. "Um...excuse me?" he called out, hoping someone would hear him. Nobody did, but Mr.Kroshk and a young blond boy stepped out from behind a door.

"Thank you very much, young Malfoy, and enjoy your collectable" He bowed to Draco who smiled and put the box into his bag gently. "Oh, may I help you sir?" Mr.Kroshk turned to the counter to serve his next guest.

Draco turned and noticed Harry Potter staring at him, unblinking, as he too stared back. The silent showdown went on for what felt like hours before Draco turned and left. "And how will you be paying for this?" The man behind the counter broke Harry's train of thought and he nodded. He reached onto his bag and pulled out a pouch of gold. "Ah! That ring!" Mr.Kroshk had noticed Harry's new accessory. "A Black member are you?"

Harry looked at him oddly, "How...?"

"Ah, because the snake is coiled to the right, if it was coiled to the left you would be a Malfoy!" Harry repressed a shudder and paid for the statue.

"Er, thanks" he took the box containing the dragon statue and left the shop, unknowing what awaited him outside.

" You think you can just canter on in here like you own the place and just buy things?!" Draco was advancing on Harry, his elf watching his things..still. Draco was making no sense, Harry did neither of those. Well, he bought something but he didn't come in like he owned the place.

"What are you whining about now Malfoy?" Harry asked irritably. He set his bag down just in case they would be fighting, he didn't want to ruin Hagrid's dragon. Harry's hand twitched as he noticed the whole Alley was practically deserted. Most likely Draco scared them off.

"You know bloody well what I'm..." Draco's eyes went down to Harry's left hand where he noticed the ring. " What's that? Some fancy ring from your long lost boyfriend?"

" SHUT UP!" Harry yelled at Draco and clenched his hands into fists, the stone in the ring causing green light to shine off of what little light they had. Then it happened...Draco noticed what kind of ring it was. He noticed the snake now moving inside it, twisting and lashing with rage, rage that Harry had for Malfoy.

"You...that..." For once, Draco was stunned, lost for words. Anger grew inside him, he knew that ring from photos and stories his father had told, how valuable and precious it had been and how...it would have been _his_. "Give me that ring Potter!" He demanded.

Harry laughed, "No" he stated it so plainly that it seemed to rile Malfoy up even more. Draco charged, fist in the air. Harry was getting ready to punch him back but something happened; It was as if someone had pulled them both apart, the ring began to glow and speak a language Malfoy did not understand, "_Massster Potter must not fight him...not blood brothersssss, but allies by relationsssss."_

Draco, panting and rubbing his butt from falling down from the force, looked white in the face. "What the hell did it say!?"

Harry smirked, and lied "It told me not to fight you, told me you are too weak and not worth it"

Draco's face burned a bright red and he stalked over to Harry until they were like earlier, eye to eye. "You take that back..." he hissed quietly, his words full of venom. Harry stared back into Draco's eyes, breathing heavily and resisting the urge to punch him. A bright light and a strong force blasted Harry away and into a nearby wall, causing him to cry out in pain.

"You will never hurt my Masters!" squeaked the little elf, Draco just laughed.

"You're pathetic Potter..." he sneered. "You're just as weak as Cedric was..." and with that, they left Harry alone.

End of Chapter Two

Black Wulf **sorry about your name ;;**

Phantom of the Feudal Era ()


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The Burrow

After re-capping the events in Knocturn Alley with Ron and Hermione, Harry proceeded to show them the items he purchased for Hagrid. Ron, who was sitting on his bed beside Hermione, watched as Harry placed the items on a very small table Hermione had transfigured for them. "Blimey, how much did that cost!" he pointed at the jewel encrusted dragon, perched in a position of a powerful grace. "Must of cost a fortune that one"

"Not really, " Harry spoke, a bit of surprise in his voice. "It didn't cost too much, not as much as I would have expected. And the owner of the store didn't seem dumb so the pricing must have been correct" Harry had only left out the part about the ring reacting as it did when he argued with Malfoy, not in the mood to be badgered by Hermione to take it off.

"Maybe it's broken or something? Did you check to see if all the jewels were on it?"

"Yes, we went through this Hermione." Harry tried to keep his voice as patient as possible.

"Well, what about that book you purchased? I get a bad feeling from it, Harry. I think you should just get rid of it" Harry rolled his eyes a bit.

"Hermione, it's not like I'm taking potions this year or anything. Remember? I got an E in my O.W.L's and Snape said no one could continue without an O. And besides -"

Hermione cut him off. "That's all very well and true but it doesn't make up for the fact that it contains spells and notes about 'enemies' and how to hurt them! Harry, this book is dangerous -"

Now it was Harry's turn to blurt out. "Well it's not your life is it Hermione? You can't tell me what I can and can't buy you're not my mother!" After that sentence he had just realized what he said, Harry immediately regretted this and shook his head lightly. Hermione's eyes began to flood with tears, her face contorted as she tried to hold back her sobbing. Not only did he just insult Hermione but...he didn't even have parents to compare her to.

"What's your problem?" Ron had wrapped his arms around a sobbing Hermione and was scowling at Harry. "She was only trying to protect you!"

Harry ignored him and stood up, collecting his things for Hagrid and leaving Ron's bedroom. He stormed down the stairs and dropped his things by the last step, angrily making his way to the kitchen door. "Dinner will be ready soon Harry dear, where are you going?" Mrs.Weasley stopped her cooking for a moment to study Harry, her hands on her hips and her wand held tight. "I don't suppose you're leaving, are you?"

"If I was leaving I'd have my trunk..." retorted Harry a bit coldly. "I just want some fresh air and..." he stopped himself before going too far. "And nothing" he added, noticing Mrs.Weasley opening her mouth to protest. He turned on his heel and forced his way through the door, clenching his teeth and fists as he walked. _Why can't Hermione just stop pestering me about every little aspect of my life? No one freakin' understands anymore, they just assume that they understand!_ As Harry made his way to the field which they normally occupied when playing Quidditch, more nasty thoughts seemed to probe into his mind. _They don't know what it's like, they both have parents who can comfort them when they're lonely! They have families to come home to on the holidays that care about them..how can I visit or talk to Sirius if he's dead? What do I have?shit, friends who think they can just waltz into my life and give an accurate analysis of everything! They can't see what I see when Voldemort's mind and mine connect...they can't feel my pain, they can't UNDERSTAND! _His scar began to prickle but he ignored it.

Harry proceeded to scream out some of his uncle's favorite cuss words, causing the birds in the trees to make a cacophony of crow calls, tweets and twitters, flapping wings and rustling branches and leaves. To top off his just perfect evening, he threw a punch at an innocent tree nearby. The bark scraped at his skin and the force of the punch caused a sickening cracking noise to emit from his fist. "Fuck!" he yelled out, causing the other birds that did not scatter to finally take flight and leave. An owl hooted in the distance as he cradled his broken fist, taking deep breaths and mumbling something about stupid trees.

A noise nearby caused him to jump and twist his head and body around to look, the force of the sudden move made the muscles lock in Harry's neck. "Great, what else can happen?" Just as he spoke, he felt an odd tingling sensation in his finger and he looked down. He held up his broken and bleeding hand which contained the ring he got, and noticed it was unharmed but at the same time trembling. "No..." Harry whispered, afraid that maybe he had broken it, afraid that maybe his little slithering friend would leave him.But then, to his relief, the ring began to speak' _Masssster, now approaching Sssssiriusss Black.'_

Sirius! But how? Harry began looking around rapidly, searching for that old familiar face and straining his ears for the sound of that comforting voice. He looked and strained his eyes for the longest time until he saw him, the big black dog that he had mistaken for being the Grim in his third year at Hogwarts. The big old dog crouched behind some bushes.

Sirius re-appeared as, well, Sirius. He looked over at Harry and smiled, "Ah! Harry! Good to see you again!" Sirius held out his arms and embraced Harry tightly, who obliged and hugged him back.

"Sirius! What are you doing here? How did you come here undetected?" Harry was so curious and distracted; he didn't even realize his ring was still vibrating.

"Well, I got an owl from Hermione and Ron saying you were acting rather...strange. They told me about the argument with Malfoy's son and Ron kept saying something about dementor-ness? I don't know, it's all nonsense to me, I just got worried so I informed Mrs.Weasley I would be arriving and I came to look for you when she said you had left for a walk"

The tone of love in Sirius's voice seemed to make all of Harry's problems melt away. He had forgotten that his Godfather really did care about him, and craved to see his godson. He had also forgotten that even when they fought, in the end Ron and Hermione were always there for him. He blinked, feeling rather cliché about this whole experience of forgiveness, and smiled at Sirius. "I also wanted to ask you..." Sirius began speaking again, his voice had gone serious now and he placed both his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Where did you get that ring?"

Harry blinked and held up his bloody and broken hand, the ring shone beautifully in the sunlight. Whipping away a spot of blood, Harry spoke, retelling the whole story to Sirius. " So after she placed the ring into my hand, she told me that I was the only one who had ever been able to touch it. She explained to me that it would burn someone who was not either a Malfoy or a Black relative, and I got sore at her for not telling me first. She gave me the ring for free after and I paid for my book" When he finished, Sirius nodded and appeared to be deep in thought. Harry waited a moment for him to speak, then a thought dawned upon him. "Sirius?"

"Yes, Harry?" his godfather blinked and looked up, almost as if the sound of Harry's voice brought him out of a trance.

"How come...I can hold the ring? I don't have any of your blood or the Malfoy's blood in me, so how?"

Sirius seemed to think for a moment, "Well Harry, it's simple. After you killed me by letting me pass through the veil and falling for Voldemort's tricks, I guess the ring chose you because I left you Grimmauld Place."

"Wait...what?" Harry was shocked, his face went a bit pale and he gulped. "I...you're not dead Sirius! You're not dead! You're right here!"

"Oh, on the contrary my dear boy, I am dead. And you killed me..." Sirius's voice had gotten deeper, the area around him got darker and his scar began to prickle and burn. "You killed me Harry, you didn't listen to Dumbledore by not learning Occlumency...your friends gave you warning but you brushed it off like an irritable fly..." Sirius body began to rot, his skin sagging and his clothes becoming torn and old. His eyes, sunken in and dark and he raised a bony finger at Harry. "YOU KILLED ME!" he shouted over and over.

"NO! I DIDN'T! SIRIUS!" Harry screamed as the scene came back before him. He was standing in the depression of the room where the archway stood, Sirius was falling back into it and calling Harry's name. Harry ran forward but it was if everything was in slow motion. He could hear Voldemort's voice, his cold laugh echoed through his mind and pierced him like a physical pain. Sirius was gone, he was never coming back. Two large red eyes with slits for pupils came before him and then, darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Burrow

"Harry?" a soft, female voice called to him in the distance. He shifted, his conscious mind was slowly coming back to him and he could feel soft sheets over him. His head rested on what seemed to be a goose feather pillow and he could smell something delicious. Slowly, he began opening his eyes, flinching from the bright light. "Harry?" the voice sounded closer and he grunted, "Harry! He's awake! Ron get your mum!" It was Hermione. She was calling for Ron to get his mum...where was he? Finally he was able to open his eyes, his vision was blurred so he began to blink. His vision was still blurred, and he remembered his glasses. "Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione noticed him feeling around with his hands.

"Glasses..." he murmured, and Hermione stood up from the edge of the bed and grabbed them for him. He took them and thanked her, slipping them on he could see that he was inside the Burrow again. "What?...How did I?"

"Ron heard you screaming..." Hermione frowned, " Yesterday when you went for your walk, you didn't come back for dinner so Ron and I went out to look for you. He found you on the ground with a broken hand, you were saying..." the young witch hesitated for a moment. "You were calling out for Sirius...saying you didn't kill him..."

Harry sat there, propped up on a couple pillows just staring at the sheets on his bed. He was about to open his mouth to speak when Hermione flung her arms around him. "Her-mione?" Harry blinked as he, too, embraced his friend. He smiled a bit and apologized to her for being a prick.

"Oh, please, I should be apologizing! I...I just worry about you..." she held his hand in hers after gently releasing him from the tight embrace. " I know it sounds silly but...-"

"Harry!" Mrs.Weasley came bounding into the room with a floating tray of hot food. Harry's stomach lurched with hunger, remembering he really hadn't eaten in a few hours. He thanked Mrs.Weasley and began digging in to his food. "Now, once you're all rested up and on a full stomach I would like for you to come down to the kitchen." She smiled and pet his hair in a motherly manner, causing Harry's affection for Molly Weasley to lift. He smiled and she left the room.

"So, Harry, what happened to you out there?" Ron asked this question gingerly, seemingly afraid of one of Harry's outbursts. Harry simply swallowed what food he had in his mouth and told them the story of what had happened out in the field. Hermione wanted to say something, Harry could tell, that it wasn't Harry's fault his Godfather died. Ron just stared out the window solemnly, slightly pale. All three of them sighed at the same time, "I think mum'll be wanting to see you now" Ron was the first to speak.

"Yeah, I'll take your plates." Hermione picked up Harry's dishes and left the room with Ron, leaving Harry alone again. He stared down at his hand, seeing a lump where the ring was and wanting desperately to see if it was OK. He smiled a bit though, having this ring seemed to make him feel more connected to Sirius than ever. And then it hit him...he had no Black or Malfoy blood in him, how could he wear this ring? The answer that Sirius gave him in the nightmare made him go pale, and he convinced himself that it was only a nightmare. He gave a big stretch and threw off the blankets to head downstairs.

The End of Chapter Three

Black Wulf .

Phantom of the Feudal Era ().


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Recipe for a Nightmare [has not been looked at by my beta yet

Harry could almost hear it, the background theme music most muggle films contained when showing stock footage of a crowd of happy people together. He stood there and took it all in, the steam of the Hogwarts Express, the smell of the mixed perfumes all the mother's wore, and the sounds of laughter and crying first year's. He was standing off to the side, having crossed to Platform 9 3/4 and just waiting for the Weasly bunch to cross over too. Harry soaked in the scenery for one last moment before Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs.Weasly came through almost all at once. Mr.Weasly couldn't make it because he had an emergency at work, but it got no one's spirit down. He smiled at everyone and laughed at how silly they looked, and just shook his head.

"Allright! hurry along now, Ginny! remember what I told you! Ronald you're going to be late! Harry..." she stopped him to give him one of the biggest bear hugs he had ever received so far from Mrs.Weasly. "Harry...have a good year." She kissed him on the top of his head and waved him off. He flushed from embarassment and waved good-bye before heading towards the train. When he got on he knew the routine already, Ron and Hermione had Prefect duties before they could chat with him but they always got on and reserved him his own compartment which he humbly accepted. Harry poked his head out of the window to see if he would get a final glimpse of Mrs.Weasly before the train departed for Hogwarts. He could barely make out a crop of orange hair in the crowd when something else caught his eye. He turned, suddenly he was face to face with Lucious Malfoy, so close he could smell a faint scent of what seemed to be chocolate on his breath.

"Harry Potter..." Lucious spoke in his normal dull yet sarcastic tone. "Now, here I was thinking you had finally gone off your rocker but no, I have been mistaken..._Now_ you have finally plumeted." He smirked, his lips curving into a vicious and mocking smile. Harry shook his head in disgust, he hated the Malfoys more than he hated You-Know-Who. But as he was about to pull himself back into the compartment, Lucious grabbed him and whispered in his ear. "I know your secret..." the words alone sent shivers down Harry's spine, and what happened next sent him into a coma-like state. Lucious Malfoy opened his mouth slowly, almost teasingly, and flicked his tongue over Harry's ear like that of a snake. Then he let go and dissapeared into the crowd.

Harry was shocked, he did not know what happened and before he knew it the train was whistling and lurching forward. He snapped out of his trance, looked out the window but it was too late, Lucious was gone. He shuddered and made a grotesque face, wanting to vomit but it just wouldn't come up. Disgusting people the Malfoys were, disgusting, vile, putrid, and rude! His blood began to boil and before he could even muster up some anger the door to his compartment flew wide open! He jumped, too many things were already happening unexpectedly and he was already growing tired of it. He turned his head to yell at whomever had the nerve to disturb him until he saw a familiar face or two. "Harry!" the girl who had opened the compartment came flying at him, lunging into a tight embrace.

"Cho! what are you doing here?" he hugged her back and she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"I heard you were here so I decided to come and say hi! Ginny showed me the way." The ginger girl who was leaning in the doorway smiled and waved at harry, who waved back.

"Hello Ginny" he smiled.

"Hi Harry! sorry, I can't stay, Neville and the others are waiting for me. See you at supper" she smiled, turned around, and left after closing the door.

"Oh, Harry, I've missed you so much! I can't believe it's our sixth year! can you?"

Harry shifted a bit and shrugged. "I guess so, I don't see too much special about it."

Cho looked at him, eyes wide. "You don't see anything special about it? Harry, it's our second last year! soon we'll be looking for jobs, buying our own homes...getting married and starting families." Her voice changed at the last staement she made, becomming more seductive and she kissed the corner of his lips. "I'll see you later..." she winked and stood up, leaving before Harry could even get a word in. What the hell was going on? Why were all these things happening? Cho's reaction didn't bother him much, in fact, it felt him feeling quite pleased with himself. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, recalling the memory of how he romantically won back the love of the Irish, Chinese Ravenclaw girl Cho Chang. He sighed contently, hopeing and praying the rest of this trip would be calm until Ron and Hermione showed up.

An hour went by and still nothing happened, Harry had changed into his school robes and had bought a snack from the trolly. He was just about to dive into a good read when...

"So you think you're so great, huh?! you think you're all that?! Harry Potter, the boy who fucking lived to shag and tell everyone about it!! Well get it through you're damned head that YOU ARE NOT ALL THAT!!" Harry was aghast, and suddenly picked up by both arms. His feet were above the ground and his glasses had fallen off in the process of the ambush. Even without his glasses though, he could easily tell that the boy before him was Draco Malfoy. Harry struggled against the two boys holding him, which he now suspected were Crabbe and Goyle, but failed miserably.

"What the hell is your problem Malfoy? not getting enough?" Harry soon regretted his words after a thick fisted punch hit him right in the jaw. He cried out in pain, he could taste a small amount of blood and had to pry his tooth out of his lower lip. "What the bloody -" he was cut off as another fist made contact with his eye.

"You disgust me..." Those were the last words Harry heard before a barrage of punches and kicks were cast over what seemed to be every part of his body.

"Let him down, and go! I'll clean up the mess..." Malfoy was pleased. He stared down at the limp body of what used to look like Harry Potter, but was now a mass of bruises, swelling, blood and crippled limbs. He was barely breathing, but it didn't matter to him. The only thing that matteredright now was to hide the body and all evidence. But how could he do this? only one way...the invisibility cloak...Draco began to rummage through all of Harry's things, from his school bag to his trunks until he found it. The silky cloth, the instrument of invisibility, the cloak! He placed it neatly on top of Harry, as much as he hated the other boy he was still a Malfoy and Malfoy's never did a sloppy job of anything! After the clean up, Draco knealt down beside the slightly concious Harry Potter and smiled. "To be honest, I really didn't have a better reason to do this than that I hate your very guts. In fact, I think I can see your very guts!" he laughed and stood up. "Don't bother worrying about Cho, I'll take goooood care of her for you..." he made a sexual hint by winking before leaving the compartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hogsmead

The train whistled, pulling into Hogsmead as the second step to reaching Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The students piled out, first year students gathered to one side, their sheperd was a half giant named Rubeus Hagrid and he was the grounds keeper at the school. The other students filed to the other side, grouping together and going off on their own to the carriages that to the average eye moved all on their own. But to the eye that has seen death, they were pulled by horse-like creatures called thestrals. The cheering faces of the students and the laughter of excitement was all Harry could see or hear as they walked past his compartment. His bags were already gone, summoned by the powerful magic of the headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he could barely breathe and he was in terrible pain. Everywhere on his body hurt, the pain forced him to relapse from conciousness into unconciousness. He forced himself as best he could to stay awake, the thoughts of Malfoy going at it with Cho made his blood boil to the point where he was actually perspiring. The only noise he made was a low grunting noise as he tried to move, to at least get some of the cloak off so someone could see he was there! His prayers were answered when he heard the door to the compartment open nd a familiar voice call out for his name. "Mr.Potter? Are you in here?" the voice sounded that of an angel's to him, a blessing in disguise! He couldn't make out who it was there but he was glad to have them trip on him.

"Damnit! what in the...?" the mysterious person had, indeed, walked in and tripped on the invisible Harry. They prodded around, looking for a source and finally found it. Tearing the cloak away from him, Harry heard a deafaning scream echo from the one who found him. He heard foot steps now, many of them clambering their way to the destination of him, the mass that was Harry. He recognized the voice now, Prof.McGonagal had found him! It was the first time he really heard her swear but it didn't matter now, he was safe. He heard a conversation start, but the words were muffled by a growing rining in his ears. He knew what it meant, and yupp, it happened. Black out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hogwarts

_No...it's not happening...not again...stop! don't go! I need to know why! Sirius, why!? Don't do this to me...I need you...wait...who is that? Sirius, where did you go? Who are you? where did you take Sirius?!...no, you don't care for Sirius...this is different...I feel different...My ring, it's glowing! but why? You're making his happen...what is this? why is there a red lace around my finger? is it connecting to you? who are you?Cho...oh my sweet Cho...but no, it's not you...who is it? Wait! don't cut it! I need to know!_

He woke up in a cold sweat, heart racing and his cheeks flushed. He felt only a dull throb over his body, but he didn't dare open for he could tell it was bright in the room he was in. Just as he was about to move, he heard someone beside him...crying? He layed there stiff as a board, wondering who could be crying over him like this. He strained his ears as he felt a hand caress his hair, and heard the mysterious mourner whisper between sobs. "I love you"

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Riddle Me This!

Note: has not been looked at by my beta yet, and will hopefully shock you so bad your head will explode just thinking about it! O.O

Hospital Wing -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, now even more confused than ever, took a slow and deep breath. His mystery mourner was preparing to leave but Harry just had to know who it could be! He had already thought it would be Cho, but no, he would know. There were so many names rushing through his mind and then suddenly, one name began to stick out like a wolf in a field of sheep. One name that had only brought him hatred and pain in his life since day one of starting school in this castle. One, blond boy whom he hated with a defiant passion...Draco Malfoy.

He could feel his skin crawl as he thought about this, and could feel his veins filling with warm, angry blood. He wanted to sit up, stare at the sobbing boy and punch him in the throat. He wanted to laugh as he had laughed when Draco beat him to a pulp on the train. Wait a minute...why would Draco be here, confessing some crazy and stupid love when only a few hours ago he had beat the shit out of him? All these thoughts came rushing through his mind until finally he did it. Sitting up quickly he turned to where the mystery mourner was and cried out "Aha!" But no one was there.

An empty chair was his only company now, that and the sound of Madame Pompfry shuffling in and out of her office while humming a tune. He blinked, reaching onto the table and putting on his glasses. Strange, he thought, and as if his hand was possessed he reached over again and picked up a card with a magical picture of a rose that would blossom and be plucked, then repeat. He opened the card, stopping to smile and admire his ring, then his eyes finally reached the main purpose. The hand writing was very fancy, with many loops and swirls. The card read:

_My Dear Harry..._

_All my life,I have been admiring you from afar. Watching your great moments, becoming more and more of a man each year I see you. Everything about you I adore...the fame, the friends, the people who look at you and say 'hey, now there is a good guy'. And every time I see you smile my blood begins to boil. I want you, I want to be you, I want everything that you have. You're a spoiled son of a bitch and you don't even know it...I see you get in fights in your friends and I think to myself why? Why would you hurt the people you care about? And I asked that myself sometimes...why do I hate you? I hate you so very much but at the same time I love you. I want to feel your hand collapsed in mine, I want to caress your face and remind you that I care about you. This may all seem silly and stupid, and maybe even obvious to you who I might be but...it's hard. It's hard being who I am, and it hurts because you'll never know..._

_Yours truly,_

There was no signature, but there were some light ink marks which proved that they considered signing the card, but then changed their minds. All signs were pointing to Malfoy now, his Potter senses were tingling. No, wait a second, it was his scar. After reading the letter a couple of times and trying to decode the message while mulling it over, his scar began to prickle. It wasn't painful, but it was as bad as an irritating itch that would not go away. He scratched it, and flinched, pulling his hand away. His scar was mighty hot, and it seemed that he had burned himself. Setting the card aside, he took the moments of peace to look at the magical ring again. The snake was coiled up, sleeping, and by that it meant it must be breakfast time.

His stomach growled, he placed his hand on it and sighed sadly. Any moment now the Gryffindors would be getting up, yawning lazily, dressing, and heading down for a nice hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon, and whatever tickled their fancy. He wished he could be with them, listening to Dumbledore's loud and booming voice engulf the hall and it's occupants. He wanted to be there and see who might be the new DADA teacher, hoping at the very bottom of his heart that it would be Lupin again...not a chance. Just then, Madame Pompfry scurried out of her office yet again and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Harry. "What are you doing here? You're all better now! Shoo! Be gone!" he shooed him out of the hospital wing with a heave. He put his school robes on, which had been delivered by a house elf that looked oddly familiar, and left. He was grinning ear to ear, taking two long strides before bolting for the common room.

Main Hall-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Harry quite a while to get into the tower, the Fat Lady would not let him in because frankly, he didn't know the password. He spent almost twenty minutes trying to convince her that it really was him and not some imposter, and finally he won her over. She had warned him playfully it was the first and only time, and he ran in to find everyone had gone to breakfast. Ron had left his timetable out on his bed, and he grabbed it and scanned it over once before heading down. "Double potions with good old Snapey-poo" Ron joked and took a massive bite of sausage. "Too bad we don't have the same class for potions, but at least you'll have Hermione!" he winked and dove into some eggs.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll help you out! we can do our homework together!" she beamed proudly, delicately eating her oatmeal.

"Sounds like loads of fun!" Harry smiled and joked, it felt good to be with his friends again. But, as we all know, if everything begins to go right for Harry it's about to either go down or be ruined by an obnoxious blond Slyherin... Harry hadn't told or mentioned to Ron and Hermione about his secret admirer and he didn't plan to, until now. As he sat comfortably and ate his breakfast, a parchment airplane came whizzing through the air and landing in Hermione's oatmeal. She cried out and jumped, startled by the sudden parchment and she picked it up.

"I think it's for you..." she held it up and handed it to Harry, showing in big golden letters was his name. He grumbled and snatched it, peeking inside for a fraction of a second before crumpling it up and tossing it away.

"What was inside?" Ron asked after swallowing a mouth full of bacon.

"I don't know, I decided not to look" he smiled. "I recognized the hand writing enough to know who it was from." he nodded his head in the direction of the Slytherin table. Harry's ring began to glow slightly and he shoved it under the table and coughed. The ring was his little secret, something that made him feel like he was in control of at least one aspect of his life. Ron and Hermione sighed, shrugged, and left for prefect duties after wishing Harry well. He smiled and waved them off, looking around to see most of the Gryffindors leaving for their classes. He licked his lips, wolfed down some toast, and left after pulling out his time table.

Slytherin Table-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"D-did you see that!?" Draco remarked, utterly disgusted as if someone had just insulted him to his face. "He just threw it away! without even looking at it! I worked so bloody hard on that!" he growled and pushed away his plate, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"Aren't you going to eat Drakey-pie?" a rather shrewed voice whispered in his ear and Draco repressed a deep shudder as not to be rude. Pansy giggled and kissed his cheek. Draco turned on her with a glare that could paralyze a puppy for life.

"I told you...I don't -" he was cut off by Goyle who grabbed his sleeve and pulled him over.

"Look! He's leaving! should we get him?" he asked in excitement, cracking his knuckles and chuckling darkly. Draco sighed and brushed away his anger that the annoying priss beside him.

"Not right now Goyle, first we shall lull him into a false sense of security, then I will need your help to unfold my master plan..."

"What's the plan again?" Crabbe asked, blinking as his jaw was slacked.

"Close your mouth and breathe through your nose you twit! And I haven't told you the plan or else it wouldn't be secret!" he huffed and stood up. "Seeing as I have double potions with Potter after lunch today, I'll make sure to sit by him and eavesdrop... but right now I must be getting to transfiguration" he bade good-bye to his fellow students and left them to their first period spares.

The End Of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - The Unfolding of the Master Plan

Note: Not looked at by beta...might need a new beta if anyone is interested? Send me a message!

Also, I don't think this is my best chapter...but it's good!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Great Hall

Their classes were regular, easy to flow into for only the first day to be back, but it was only the morning. Harry wasn't even stressed out, which was a relief for himself. He was alone in all his classes in the morning, which he sort of enjoyed being able to...well...work on his own. He was able to tele-communicate with his wonderful ring and he learned a bit from it. The ring had only yet to answer his final questions, the first was about the ring first saying he was a member of Black. The second when the ring had pulled him and Malfoy apart back in Knocturn Ally and stated they were allies by relations...It made no sense, and while he was thinking about it he didn't even notice Ron and Hermione come and sit with him. He just sat there and caressed his little friend.

"HelloooOOOooo...Harry? HARRY!!!" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face and he snapped back into reality.

"There you are mate, thought we lost you there for a moment" Ron gave a goofy grin and chuckled while Hermione smiled and sighed.

"You've been so out of it today, what's the matter?" the freckle faced kid now frowned.

" I don't know...just full of thoughts lately I guess" he smiled reassuringly at them and looked down at his food. "You know, I'm not that hungry. I'm going to go take a small walk before potions...Don't give me that look Hermione, I'm fine I swear!" he chuckled and stood up.

"Harry!" Hermione stopped him and he looked back. Before Harry could look, Ron had given her a warning nudge. "H-have fun" she smiled and Harry beamed at her before leaving. But meanwhile, at the Slytherin table...

"Look! There he goes!" Goyle pointed out to Crabbe who nodded and tapped his wand to a small silver ball, sending the message to Draco who stood outside the doors that Harry was approaching. He waited as Draco replied that he understood, and outside the Hall Draco waited with his 'master plan'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Main Hall

Harry left the Great Hall with an upbeat mood, whistling and walking with a bounce in his step. The ring shone gently, reflecting his emotions and before he knew it someone called out "STUPIFY" and he was now flat on his face on the cold floor. Draco came and turned him over with his foot and stared into those deep green eyes. "Hello star shine" he smirked, and then suddenly Harry was engulfed in blackness.

Crabbe and Goyle emerged from the Hall quickly after they got Draco's message in the silver balls.

"It was smart of you to buy these Kalinthirs Draco! It's made plotting so much better!" Crabbe tossed his in the air and caught it, putting it in his pocket.

"Thank you, that's all good but we need to dispose of the body! Put him in our room and tell Snape I won't be in class today...I have some things I need to take care of" he chuckled as Crabbe and Goyle carried Potter to the Slytherin common room then to their sleeping area.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle's Room

"Put him on my bed and leave, if you two are late it'll look to suspicious. And don't worry, I'll leave some of him left for you two to bruise." they all shared a hearty laugh and the two goons obeyed and left for class which started in a couple of minutes. When Draco was sure of everyone being gone, he locked the door and sighed, leaning his head on the door and shaking it. "Oh Draco, Draco, Draco..." he turned and looked at Harry on the bed and stared at him before moving closer. Draco sat on the edge of the bed and caressed Harry's cheek. "I thought my letter would have been more obvious..." he smiled.

Slowly, Draco leaned down until his face was just hovering above the other boy's. He held his breath and though to himself _I must be barking mad to want to do this...but..._ He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against Harry's, leaving them there for what felt like a short and magical time until a hand roughly pushed him away.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!?" Harry shouted, rubbing his lips and sitting up as Draco fell back and hit his head on a bed post.

"What is wrong with you?!" Draco retorted, rubbing his head.

"Me? You're asking ME that question? You knocked me out, brought me here, and then practically molested me!" Harry was still stiff from being stupified, and he had some trouble getting off the bed. Draco stayed on the floor, one hand on the spot where he was injured, and he was looking down. At first Draco was just stunned, he thought he had Potter where he wanted him. Then, it all started to hit him...Harry would tell, people would believe him, rumors would start...He panicked a bit, shutting his eyes tight as he fought back burning tears. He didn't even hear Harry ramble on about how pissed off he was about the situation as he got his movement back.

Harry was now standing at the door, trying to open it but it appeared to be locked and alohamora wasn't working. "Unlock the door Malfoy.." Harry growled and turned around. "I said open it you...you..." he blinked, he couldn't believe his eyes! There he was, Draco Malfoy, silently sobbing on the floor. Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the floor. He didn't know what to do!

Draco's hand reached up slowly and he unlocked the door. "Go away..." he whispered, taking a shaken breath. He was embarassed to be breaking down in front of Potter, so he stood up and screamed at him. "GET OUT!" his face was wet and he glared with much hatred.

Harry didn't feel bad anymore now that Draco was mad. "I don't see why you have any reason to yell...you're the one who knocked me out and dragged me here to do who knows what to me" he crossed his arms and smirked.

Draco grew furious, whipping out his wand and growling out "Crucio!" and a red line of pain shot at Harry but he didn't flinch, for a green shield protected him and the snake thrashed in anger. "_How dare you try to sssstrike my masssster!" _A long hiss came from Harry's ring and Draco's eyes turned dark.

"That ring was supposed to be mine..." Draco advanced and Harry stood his ground, reaching for his wand to find it wasn't there.

"Looking for something Potter? I'm not stupid, I hid your wand so you couldn't attack back when you woke up after I -"

"After you molested me you sick fuck" Harry interrupted, fists clenched. The air seemed to get cooler, and both of their energies clashed in the air and it seemed to become electric.

"I..did not...molest you..." Draco bit his lip as more tears streamed down his face, and he threw his wand down and lunged at Harry, who was still expecting his slithery friend to protect him. But nope, not this time...Draco made contact on the shocked Potter and they both fell to the floor. Punches flew, legs flailed as they both wrestled, each getting good hits on the other.

Hours passed and soon each were too tired and too sore to move anymore. They both sat there, panting and bleeding and rubbing their sore spots until Harry finally spoke up first.

"Why...?" he panted, taking a couple of deep breaths before licking his lips.

"Why what?" Draco replied, just as tired. He was surprisingly being pretty civil at the moment.

"Why did you...drag me here...like this...and kiss me?" Harry waited, and when Draco didn't reply he went on. "Are you gay?"

Draco turned away, as if trying to hide, and Harry was afraid he would start crying again. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, thinking _Harry, why do you have to be so nice?..._ "I don't care if you are...and...I won't tell anyone" he was looking away and rubbing the back of his neck again.

Draco turned and looked at Harry, it was his perfectly imperfect moment to impose strongly...he tapped Harry on the shoulder and when he turned around Draco lunged at him. Their lips met, and Harry was on his back on the floor, eyes wide and struggling. His heart swelled with so many emotions, emotions he didn't understand. He felt as he had when he first kissed Cho, and it bothered him to the core. But...as they kissed, his mind began to think. He was getting the human affection and closeness that he craved and that no one was giving him. Draco was practically, if not literally, throwing himself at him and he finally broke away.

Once again their eyes locked. Green into gray. Confusion, lust, sadness, longing, and a connection shone and sparked. Their hands clasped together and their lips met yet again, but this time it felt okay.They layed there for a while, kissing tenderly and passionately until Draco's alarm went off, telling him that they missed all of their classes. He broke away from harry and rushed to his clock to double check. Harry sat up and fixed his glasses, unsure of what to do. He went to slip out but he heard other Slytherins and panicked a bit.

"Why didn't Crabbe and Goyle come...unless..." Draco panicked as he imagined the scenario in his mind. He and Harry snogging on the floor as his goons walk in and find them and tell everyone! He paced around the room, and stopped when he heard Harry cough.

"Sorry to bother you your highness" he mocked. "But is there a way I can get out of here without being seen?"

Draco looked over at Harry, and they both acted as if nothing had happened. "Um...yes...here" he led Harry to his bed and pushed it over to reveal a hidden latch. "I had it installed...in case of..." he didn't finish, but told Harry it led to the third floor corridor that was deserted. Harry thanked him before dissappearing. Their espionage together ended almost as soon as it started. Draco sat on his bed in shock, the golden boy willingly...snogged him. He brought up a hand to his lips and closed his eyes, and smiled.

As Harry walked through the corridor, his mind was swirling with thoughts and his heart was ready to explode with emotion. He too touched his lips, and smiled.

End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - It Begins

Note: Get ready for a roller coaster ride of emotions! Again, not looked at by Beta

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Gryffindor Common Room

"Harry...Harry? You're...ummm..." Hermione bit her lip and tried to point out gently that the distant boy had knocked over his ink all over his potions essay.

"What?...damnit!" Harry frantically picked up his ink as Hermione cleaned his essay with magic, of course.

"What's wrong Harry? You weren't in potions today in your other classes you were acting so strangely... did something happen?" the girl with the bushy hair frowned and gently took his hand in hers, making Ron a bit jelous.

"No, Hermione, I'm fine. I fell asleep when I went for my walk, I came here and woke up when I heard someone's clock alarm go off" he lied, thinking he did so fluently but there were some holes in his story that he just didn't fill. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with Draco Malfoy?" she asked gently but sternly, causing both boys to look at her in shock.

"Why would you say that 'Mione?" Harry was nervous now, licking his lips and fidgeting.

"Because Draco wasn't in class either, and Crabbe and Goyle kept whispering to each other and looking at the door. They also kept trying to leave the room but Snape wouldn't let them..." Hermione blinked slowly and stared directly into Harry's eyes. He stared back, though uneasy.

"No, no Malfoy at all..." he lied, and he knew that Hermione saw through his lie. She sighed, dissapointed and shook her head and turned away.

" I'm going to put my things away...I'll meet you both down at dinner" she huffed as she packed her bag now, disapointment now turning into annoyance and with that she left.

"You've really done it this time mate..." Ron shook his head, gathered his things, and left to go down to dinner with Dean who was just leaving. Harry sighed and shook his head, removing his glasses to rub his eyes. His stomach growled but he ignored it, packing his bags and leaving too. He didn't go to dinner, he just didn't want to eat. Instead, he made his way to the room of requirement, completely unaware of a pair of gray eyes following his every move.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Room of Requirement

Harry sat in front of a large roaring fire in a very comfortable chair reading a muggle fantasy book. He sighed, marking his spot before closing and setting the book aside. He turned his attention to a platter of food, picking up a cracker and taking a small bite out of it. He felt tired, his eyes felt heavy and his body felt immobile. Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his temples, leaning back as the chair magically and fluently curved to his every move so that he was comfortable. He pulled up his feet onto the ottoman and he smiled, sighing deeply and soon he fell asleep. As he did, his ring began to glow and get hot, covering his body in an unnatural blanket of light before it entered his head through his scar.

_Harry walked the school grounds, straining his ears and following the sound of what he thought was someone laughing. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't match a face to it. Every step felt he was floating, the grass and trees swayed to the wind slowly. He began to pick up his pace, running now but in slow motion. There, in the distance, was a boy standing there, a boy with golden hair. He was wearing a white tank top with jeans, and he slowly looked up to the sky and outstretched his arms. Harry reached out a hand to touch him, but no matter how far he ran the boy never got closer._

_"Harry...I need you...save me..." the voice was that of Draco Malfoy, and Harry stopped running. He looked down and he was now wearing nothing but his own pair of muggle jeans. When he looked up Draco was in front of him, crying and holding out his left arm to reveal the dark mark. Harry's scar began to burn and prickle and he turned away. He heard Draco fall to his knees and it echoed through his head like a heartbeat. The scene changed, and Harry was now standing in the girl's bathroom watching a sobbing Draco confess his feelings to moaning Murtle. _

_"I hate him, and I love him..." Draco extended his diseased arm out and pulled a knife from thin air. "This can make him love me..." and Draco then brought the knife down brutally, stabbing and carving at the dark mark. The snake from Harry's ring emerged from the wound, falling to the floor and dripping with blood. It's cold eyes looked up at Harry and hissed.  
_

Harry suddenly bolted awake, panting and sweating as he grabbed for his glasses and his books. He left the room without even checking to see if anyone was there. Lucky for him no one was, and he ran to the girl's bathroom in a panic. Why did he feel like this? He felt as if...as if his dream was real.

He finally made it and he burst in to find moaning Murtle howling and screaming. He looked around, finding Draco sobbing, screaming with a strained voice and still stabbing at his arm. "Fuck!" Harry cried out and ran over to him, Draco looked up in horror and dropped the knife. He tried to hide his arm but Harry picked him up carefully with a bit difficulty but adrenaline kept him going. "Draco you fucking idiot!" he ran out of the bathroom, pushing past students and making his way to the Hospital Wing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hospital Wing

Harry was sitting outside, leaning against the wall and fiddling with a piece of paper. He sighed heavily and looked up when he heard running footsteps approaching.

"HARRY!" he recognized his friends and stood up to greet them, getting a tackle hug from a very worried Hermione. "Everyone's saying you and Draco got in a fight and you put him in the hospital! Oh Harry I was so worried!"

"What did you do to him to put him in the hospital?" Ron asked, astounded. Harry looked around and took them both aside, telling them about his dream and finding Draco in the bathroom. Hermione had her hands covering her mouth and tears in her eyes, Ron stood there with his mouth open and slowly closed it and swallowed. "That's..." Ron didn't know what to say.

"Yeah..." Harry sighed, looking down at his ring. The snake was swirling and hissing. Snape, who was in the Wing the whole time since Harry even got there, emerged from the doors and pointed at him. Harry blinked and walked forward when Snape's finger motioned for him to come. Ron and Hermione began to follow but Snape stopped them. "Only Potter" he spoke in his regular drawled voice. Harry looked back at his friends and told them he would tell them later, and they left to go back to the Gryffindor tower.

Harry slowly followed Snape into the Wing, coming closer and closer to a bed where Malfoy lay there. His eyes were barely open and his arm was bandaged, only small red tints came through. Snap stopped at the edge of his bed and pulled up a chair for Harry to sit. "He wanted to speak to you..." He spun on his heel, cape billowing dramatically behind him, and he left. Harry figured it must be fine since Snape was still acting like normal. He rolled his eyes and sat next to the blond boy.

Draco turned his head and looked at Harry, and surprisingly a smile curled onto his normally smirking lips. "You saved my life..." his smile faded. Harry sighed and shrugged, it wasn't anything normal, he had been saving lives for years now. "I owe you now...I'm in your debt"

"No, no, no...please, no" Harry replied, putting his hands up defensively. "Really, you're not in my debt"

"Yes I am..." he coughed. " You saved my life, I owe you something, anything"

Harry thought for a moment, and smiled, leaning in. "What I want, is for you to not tease me or my friends for two months"

Draco blinked, a smirk replacing his frown and he chuckled. "That's it? How simple! You're too easy" they were returning back to their old rivalry and Harry huffed.

"You think it's easy? Fine, we'll make a bet. We'll both ignore each other for two months. No sneering, no teasing, no nothing! The winner gets the loser to do whatever they wants for two weeks after. Deal?" Harry held out his hand. Draco concidered this for a long moment before shaking Harry's hand.

"Fine, deal. " He smirked, and Harry smirked back, unaware of Draco's next move. When the hand shake ended, Draco kissed his middle and index fingers, then put them to Harry's lips and whispered. "I haven't forgotten about it..."

Harry sat there in shock before getting up quickly and running out. His heart pounded and he shook his head. He couldn't believe it! This wasn't the Draco he knew...was he possessed? Maybe...Harry ran to the Gryffindor Tower to recap to his best friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Gryffindor Tower

"NO BLOODY WAY! Harry are you mad!?" Ron exclaimed, and both Harry and Hermione had to shush him for the others looked over. "Sorry..." Ron whispered sheepishly.

"I agree with Ron, Harry, what has gotten into you lately? You've been so strange!" Hermione frowned. "First you get moody and distant, then both you and Malfoy don't come to class, then you have a dream about him and it turns out to be true. Harry...if I didn't know better, I'd say you and Draco are..."

There was a long pause.

"Are what Hermione?" harry blinked, hiding his annoyance.

"N-nothing...I'm going to bed..."

Ron sighed after she left and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Harry, let's go to bed" he stood up, but Harry stayed sitting.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a bit." he smiled reassuingly at Ron who smiled back and left to go to bed. Harry looked around the common room and saw everyone else had gone. He licked his lips and got up off of the chair he was on, slowly going down onto the floor and pushing it aside. He pulled back a floorboard and pulled out a very thick red leather bound book with a golden lion on the front. Harry moved the chair back, pulled out a quill and sat down. He held the book up to his mouth and whispered " l'amore conquista tutto" and the book unlocked itself.

Harry opened up diary and began his entry near the back, since all the pages were almost full.

_Dear Diary,_

_Year six, my second last year of Hogwarts and you have been very good to me, adding pages when I needed them. You hold all my secrets and truths about me, and now I have more to add. I think I have a crush on someone...his, yes I said his, name is Draco Malfoy..._

End


End file.
